


The Lost Princess

by FlowerFairy2000



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, AtLA AU, Avatar the Last Airbender AU, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerFairy2000/pseuds/FlowerFairy2000
Summary: What if Azula was not the perfect princess that she was in the show? What if she was treated like the scum of the earth? What if Zuko was the favored child? Why was she treated so badly? What dark secret will is she hiding?





	The Lost Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first story that I'm posting so please be gentle. I'm also posting of fanfiction.net later. please leave any comments with advise or constructive criticism down below. Also I have no editor so it may have mistakes. sorry

A small malnourished girl sat alone in a tall tower surrounded by countless guards.  
She was the princess of her land, the Fire Nation , or she was supposed to be. This girl was not what one would think a princess of a great empire would look like, covered in rags and filth. But that is what she was, the filthy forgotten Fire Nation princess. This was Azula. The public had been told that she got sick and died but this was just a cover-up. She was not dead, yet. 

"Today's the day," she thought as she filled her bag with everything she could fit. "It's not stealing, all this stuff technically belongs to me"  
At the strike of midnight on the new moon she snuck out of her tower and into a market, stealing as much food and drink as her small sack that she made out of the little bedding she was given in the tower. Then she crept to the nearby dock and scouted out a boat which she thought that she could use alone. After a few minutes of scouting the docks and having a few close calls with the guards, she finally found one that she could escape in. It was a small fishing boat with oars. Using a small knife her uncle stole for her she cut free a small row boat and disappeared into the night.  
“Thank you my dear uncle.” Whispered Azula under her breath, “ May the Spirits bless you.”  
She knew it was going to be a long trip she was almost thankful that she was trapped on the far end of the archipelago. She rowed for what seemed to be hours she made landfall in the Earth Kingdom. As she was trying to steal some clothes to better protect her for the elements (her rags barely kept her warm in the winter in the Fire Nation she was caught.  
“What are you doing?” bellowed a furious man. “Those clothes belong to my family!”  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Azula whimpered as she knelt down and made her body as small as possible. “I have nothing but the rags I wear and no food. I’m cold and starving and thought your family would probably not miss a few garments.” “I’M SO SORRY!” she wailed, “please don't hurt me.”  
She braced for a beating but instead felt herself being lifted onto her feet.  
“Hey, it’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you. Where are your parents?” he asked, his voice much softer than before, almost fatherly.  
“M-My m-m-mom is dead and my dad is abusive. I had to run away. Please don't send me back.” Whimpered  
The man let out a long sigh, “I’m sorry. I’m not going to force you to go back. What is your name?”  
Azula froze she couldn't give her real name so she had to make up an excuse.  
“I-I-I cannot remember. All my papa would call me were girl, brat and worse.” she sobbed  
“Hmph, well that won’t do. How about Mai? It’s a pretty name for a pretty little girl. Come inside and meet my family. You look like you could use a good meal.”  
“Really!?!? Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” she exclaimed with glee.  
“Name’s Jim by the way.”  
“Thanks, Jim.” the newly renamed Mai said as the entered his home. I could get use to this level of kindness, she thought as she entered into the warm house and the beginning of her new life.


End file.
